


good things

by lyricallyharley



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricallyharley/pseuds/lyricallyharley
Summary: Dan can't sleep, so he indulges Phil in some late night cuddles and a little game.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	good things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the wonderful @rawritsamehh

“You up?” Dan whispers, rolling over so that he can see Phil's face and his cheek is pressed against his chest. 

“This is soft.” He speaks again before getting a reply, rubbing the material of Phil’s shirt between his fingers. He traces the outline of the words on the front. He can’t be bothered to read them in the dark, but the sound his touch elicits from Phil’s tired lips urges him to continue.

“Hm, I’m awake.” Phil mumbles. 

Dan watches as his eyes flutter open, pausing briefly before he sees the faint formation of a smile on his lips, and he resumes his movements. His fingers continue to grace over his chest as he reaches up with his neck to place tiny, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw.

“That tickles.” Phil chuckles, his voice low, but still soft.

Dan laughs, reaching over and brushing his fingers over the side of his torso. Phil jumps at the sudden touch.

“Dan!” He squeals, swatting his hand away. “Stop it!”

He can’t control his laughter at this point. Phil’s eyes light up when Dan looks at him, his lips stretched wide to match Phil’s smile. 

“Care to explain why you have awakened me at this god forsaken hour?”

“Do you even know what time it is?” Dan giggles.

“I could make a guess.” Phil says, eyes flickering to the cable box to check the time.

“Hey, that’s cheating!"

Dan takes Phil's chin in his hand and turns his head back towards him.

“It’s only 11:30?" Phil asks, a yawn escaping him as he speaks. "I thought I had been asleep longer than that.”

“Nope, you were just tired, oldie.”

“Shut up.” He punches him lightly. “I’m not old.”

“I know, you’re just fun to mess with.” Dan admits.

“Is that why you woke me up? To mess with me?”

“No…” Dan says hesitantly, and unconvincingly. “Okay, maybe.”

“I could be getting my beauty rest right now.”

“You don’t need rest to be pretty.” Dan giggles. “Also, I’m bored. And I can’t sleep.”

“So you want me to entertain you?”

Dan tries to shrug, but the movement is restrained since he's lying down.

"Why not?" 

"I'm not entertaining though." Phil protests.

"Being entertaining is literally your job, you dingus"

"So you're saying you're going to pay me then?"

"Shut up." Dan laughs.

"So what do you want to do?"

“Let’s play a game.” Dan suggests. 

"What? What kind of game?"

Dan pulls the sleeves of his hoodie down and grips the edges with his fingers before wrapping his arms around Phil. Phil returns the embrace slowly, clearly still drowsy. He lazily cuddles Dan and presses his nose into his neck before mumbling something that’s barely comprehensible.

"It better not be I spy, you know I can't see shit and I'm too lazy to put my glasses on."

"It's not." Dan laughs. "It's simple, one of us asks a question, the other answers. Then we switch. The first person to fall asleep loses."

Phil scoffs, yanking his head back when Dan reaches his finger up to poke his cheek.

"You have an advantage!" Phil protests. “You’re not tired.”

"Talking actually makes me very sleepy." Dan says, faking a yawn. He can’t hide the laugh that follows and Phil groans in response, fighting off a very real yawn of his own. He lightly brushes his fingers down Dan’s side, causing him to jump.

"Hey!" He squeaks.

“So this game of yours.” Phil says. "Is there a forfeit?"

"Nope.” Dan shakes his head. Only bragging rights."

"No. There needs to be a forfeit." Phil insists. 

"Okay…" Dan thinks for a moment, before muttering something along the lines of "you and your bloody forfeits" under his breath. He's unsure if Phil hears it at first, but the grin he sees in his eyes when he looks up confirms that he definitely did.

"Alright." He says, matching Phil's grin. "First person to fall asleep has to make us breakfast in the morning."

"Okay, I'll play." Phil giggles. He rolls over so that he's facing Dan and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll go first." Dan says instantly.

"Why do you get to go first?"

"Because it's my game.”

“But-”

Dan cuts him off with a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Okay, go on then." Phil whispers, speaking against the pressure of Dan’s finger. The awkwardness of it makes them both laugh.

"What's the last thing you remember dreaming about?" Dan asks, removing his finger from Phil’s mouth and brushing his hand through his hair.

“I’m not sure. I know you were there. And…it didn’t really feel like a dream.”

“What happened, do you remember?”

“Nothing really.” He mumbles. “I just remember that you were ignoring me and I didn’t know why. I remember feeling sad cause I thought I had done something.”

“When did you have this dream?”

“Last night.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“I don’t know.” Phil admits. “You were asleep and I wasn’t really bothered after I woke up.”

“Okay, but promise me you’ll wake me up if you need to talk in the future?”

“Of course.” Phil says, his smile suddenly growing. “How else am I gonna get you back for this?”

“Fair point.” Dan chuckles. 

“Okay, my turn.” Phil smiles as he reaches over and gently tugs one of the strings on Dan's hoodie. "Why are you wearing my hoodie?"

"Because it's soft." He giggles, swatting Phil's hand away. He pulls it up to cover the bottom half of his face and takes a deep breath, looking up at Phil with eyes that give away his smile.

"And it smells like you." He adds, voice muffled under the fabric.

"Mm, yeah?" Phil hums. "What do I smell like?"

Dan rolls his eyes as Phil wraps his arm around his waist.

"I don't know. I can't describe it, it's just you."

Even in the dark, Dan can still see the way Phil's gaze falters. If he could make out the colour of his face there would most certainly be some shades of pink. Even after so many years, that never goes away.

They tangle their legs together as Dan pulls him closer.

"Okay, my turn." He says, kissing Phil's cheek. "What's the last sneaky photo you took of me?"

Phil laughs in surprise. "I don't know off the top of my head."

"Look on your phone then."

"But I'm trying to sleep."

"Then turn your brightness down, you spoon."

Phil grabs his phone from the nightstand, squinting as he turns it on. The light shining on his face and reflecting in his glasses grows dimmer as he lowers the brightness.

Dan watches his face while he waits. Something tells him that Phil's really impressed with himself by the way he's staring at the album full of pictures of his unsuspecting boyfriend. He can also tell he's teasing by the smirk on his face.

"Oh hurry it up will you." Dan whines. "I can already feel the embarrassment."

He turns the phone to show the picture, where Dan is fast asleep on the sofa. He recognizes the shirt he was wearing and dates it to only a couple of days ago.

His head is leaning to the side and his laptop is open on his lap. He must have fallen asleep while writing, although the days have been blurring together so much that he doesn't quite remember exactly what he was doing.

He does remember waking up in a much more comfortable position, though, lying down on the sofa with a warm blanket and his laptop moved out of the way entirely. He takes a mental note that Phil must have moved him.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." He groans.

"Oh hush, you looked cute." Phil says, turning his phone screen off and placing it back on the nightstand.

"Okay, I don't know why I asked that question." Dan laughs. "Your turn, mister creepshot."

"Alright then." Phil's gaze meets Dan's and his face falls. 

"How happy are you right now?"

_Okay._ Dan thinks. _We're getting serious now._

He thinks for a moment before settling with a word and answers.

"Moderately happy." 

He's not quite sure what he means by that, the word just felt right.

"Clever answer." Phil jokes.

"Honest answer." Dan retorts

Phil smiles. There's something soft about the way he's looking at Dan, despite the chuckles and the jokes. He somehow knows what Dan means by that, yet he still asks for clarification.

"Elaborate?"

Dan laughs. "That's not how the game works."

"Fine." Phil pouts dramatically. "I'll just have to guess what you mean by that."

Dan opens his mouth to respond, but Phil unexpectedly continues. 

"I think you're as happy as you can be, and right now you feel like that's enough."

Dan is unable to stop the smile from growing on his face. Phil watches him closely. 

"Am I getting warmer?" He asks.

"Very hot."

"So I've been told." 

Phil wiggles his eyebrows, causing Dan to snort and shake his head. He doesn't even bother responding, he just pushes his face into Phil's neck and sighs.

"Are you okay?" Dan asks.

He reaches out to take Phil's hand, keeping his face hidden against the warmth of his skin. He can feel the vibrations of his vocal cords when he answers.

“Honestly? Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, obviously I’m scared, I’m sad, I’m a lot of things actually. But I’m okay.”

"At least you've got me to annoy you in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, I do." He says softly, pecking his lips. "And I love you for it."

"You're still happy though? As much as you can be?" Dan asks. Fondness fills his tone.

"Is this your question?"

"Yeah. I guess it is. I know I already asked one but-"

"Yes. I'm happy." Phil says before Dan has a chance to finish. He looks at him in a way that says _It's okay, don't worry._ And it's too much for Dan. He wants nothing more than to show Phil how glad he is that he's happy, how in love with him he is.

So he does.

Dan leans in to kiss him, settling his sweater sleeve against his cheek as his lips part to make way for Phil's.

It's not a long kiss, but it feels like a whirlwind of emotions rushes through him in just a few seconds. Phil's eyes are still closed when he pulls away, but his lips remain shaped in a tiny smile. He never thought one smile could carry so much emotion.

That's when it hits him. Things are okay right now. They may not be perfect, they may even be scary, but late night talks and kisses in the dark are good things to appreciate, to feel happy about, even in the scariest of times.

They're in this together.

"Your smile is so pretty." Phil's voice comes out slow, slurred from sleepiness, but Dan could hear it. His face grows warm.

Phil closes his eyes.

"This was a good talk." He mumbles.

"Are you forfeiting the game?" Dan asks.

He giggles as he watches Phil’s lips pucker ever so slightly, as if he was blowing him a kiss.

Phil doesn't respond. He instinctively reaches for Dan and holds him close as his breathing slows and he starts to fall back asleep. The sound of his soft breaths is comforting, and it has Dan feeling drowsy as well.

"Goodnight, Phil." He whispers. He looks at his soft expression, hand delicately brushing over his warm cheek.

"Thank you for talking to me."

Phil stirs a bit and Dan immediately removes his hand, not wanting to wake him. He holds his breath until Phil stops moving and a low hum leaves his lips.

Phil doesn't open his eyes, but he does speak.

"Any time."

His voice is barely audible, but Dan's ears are trained to make out his sleepy voice. He just smiles.

And he swears Phil smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr (@squishdaniel)


End file.
